C is for Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Doumeki's just about had it with this... Seriously, Watanuki was entirely too dense.


Heyz there, welcome back.

C is Crazy Little Thing Called Love-- Queen.

Fandom: xxxHolic

Pairing: DoumekiXWatanuki

It was absolutely frustrating.

He couldn't understand the aversion to him. Watanuki just didn't like him. And it was confusing.

Doumeki had tried to lighten the mood between them, he didn't say such snappish things anymore and tried, really tried, to make his feelings obvious but dear lord Watanuki was being difficult.

Doumeki sat outside the dojo, waiting to see if Himawari and Watanuki brought him anything and contemplated his situation.

He'd talked to Himawari about it, mostly because she seemed to be the only person he COULD talk to about such things. She'd laughed and smiled and went off on that whole speech about how love was love and if he really cared for him eventually Watanuki'd come around.

Then she suggested a trap and Doumeki had groaned and buried his face in his hands.

So she had no clue, he had no clue, and he was going insane.

"Doumeki-kun!!!" Himawari waved brightly and he looked up at her and nearly fell backwards off his bench.

Watanuki was there, wearing shorts and a tight tank top and looking irritated (which was absolutely adorable for Watanuki) but met Doumeki's eyes and lifted a boxed lunch.

Doumeki stood stiffly.

"hey." he waved a little and Himawari bounded over.

"doesn't Watanuki look cute Dou-chan?" she batted her lashes at him and he knew, _KNEW_!!!!, that it was her fault.

"hn." Doumeki grunted, half in embarrassment and half in agreement. Watanuki walked over, obviously irritated and shoved the box at him.

"I made onigiri." he stated and Doumeki took the box, opening it.

"what fillings did you use?" he asked, honestly trying to be inquisitive and not pushy in the least.

"che, like it matters, you should be grateful that I made you anything at all!" Watanuki declared and pushed his glasses up his face. Doumeki looked him over again and turned away.

"follow me." he ordered and pinched the bridge of his nose as he led them over to a shaded area in the trees. Himawari laid out a blanket and they all sat, opening the after school snack and sitting to eat it together.

Doumeki took a large bite and Himawari started talking about how well her day went, Watanuki nodding enthusiastically and offering advice and Doumeki honestly wished that he'd give him advice because damn it, it was hard enough trying to be near him without imploding, he also had to watch Himawari continuously shoot him down because he was so eager for her opinion.

"Doumeki-chan, when's your next archery meet?" Himawari asked and he swallowed.

"Thursday." he answered and she frowned."really? A week day huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"yes. The administration couldn't do it on Sunday and neither one of the schools would back down." he answered and grabbed another onigiri.

He'd probably never get tired of Watanuki's cooking. Ever. The boy certainly had a talent for it.

"really? Are you rivals or something?" Himawari asked and Doumeki thought of the captain of the opposing team and his declaration of revenge last season then nodded.

"sort of." he answered.

"I'll try to be there!" Himawari smiled brightly and Watanuki looked between them.

"me too!" he declared, raising a hand sharply between them. Doumeki frowned and looked over at him.

"really?" he asked, brows coming together.

"you bet! I can't leave Himawari-chan alone with you." Watanuki glared and Doumeki took the victory. At least he was coming.

"if you say so." Doumeki nodded and smiled a little into his onigiri.

"oh! I have to get home, it's getting late and mom wanted me home early!" Himawari gasped a little and grabbed her things, standing quickly.

"then I'll walk you home!" Watanuki started to get to his feet and she looked down at him.

"no. Stay here and finish the food, see ya tomorrow." she said with a smile and waved, spinning and running for the school gate. Watanuki flopped back down dejectedly and poked a little at his food.

"so, what's with the clothes?" Doumeki asked and Watanuki propped his chin in his hand.

"Yuuko-san must have replaced my change of clothes. She keeps going on and on about wanting to go to the beach…" he grumbled and Doumeki swallowed.

"Watanuki can I ask you something?" he asked slowly and Watanuki looked back up at him.

"huh? Yeah, I guess so." he answered and Doumeki swallowed.

"if you really like someone and they despise you, what should you do to make your feelings known?" he asked blatantly and Watanuki blinked at him.

"you want girl advice? From me?" he asked, pointing at him a little and his mouth twitching into a smile like he was about to laugh any second.

"sort of…" Doumeki muttered and Watanuki laughed, falling backwards on the blanket.

"sheesh, and here I thought every girl in school was all moony over you…" he chuckled and Doumeki sighed, looking down at him.

"not this one." he answered and then tore his eyes away.

"and you say she hates you?" Watanuki asked and Doumeki nodded, his stomach clenching nervously. "sounds like my type of girl…"

"Watanuki, please, I need help." Doumeki sighed and rubbed at his temples. "and Himawari and you are my best friends."

"che, we're not friends." Watanuki scoffed and Doumeki sighed.

"do you have any advice at all?" he asked and Watanuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"well obviously you need to be really nice to her, don't be your usual jerky self. Then again, she probably thinks you're a player like I do and would want you to make some sort of declaration that she's the only girl you like." Watanuki muttered and Doumeki processed that.

"I've been trying to be extra nice to her, I don't see why that hasn't worked." he objected and Watanuki lifted an eyebrow.

"if your nice is anything like how you act towards me and Himawari you're sunk." he declared blatantly and Doumeki flinched.

"I see." he muttered.

"honestly, I think you're doomed, there's no way she's going to like you if she hates you as much as I do!" Watanuki grinned and Doumeki felt his insides clench and suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"right." Doumeki answered and stood up. "then I give up."

"wha--?! Just like that?" Watanuki gaped, sitting back up and frowning up at him.

"obviously you hate me. I have no hope, I give up." Doumeki stated and grabbed his school bag. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

"wait, hold on! What do I have to do with anything?!" Watanuki yelled, grabbing onto his sleeve. Doumeki sighed and set a hand on his head.

"everything Kimihiro. Everything." he declared and turned, pulling away from him and walking out the school gate and towards the temple.

Doumeki scowled and hiked his bag higher on his shoulder.

"I hate love." he grumbled.

He frowned when he heard something running after him and spun. Watanuki stomped right up to him and grabbed his shirt, yanking him forwards.

"I'm not a girl damnit!" he yelled and Doumeki blinked at him.

"what?" he asked exasperatedly and Watanuki narrowed his eyes at him, clenching his hand tighter in Doumeki's shirt.

"you were talking about me, I'm not a girl." he declared and Doumeki went cold all through his chest. No way. Now he gets it?

"that's stupid." Doumeki stated and pulled back from him. "not everything is about you."

"that was." Watanuki glared.

"no, it wasn't." Doumeki answered and crossed his arms.

"I'm the only one who hates you." Watanuki declared then narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm the only one _allowed to hate you."_

_Then Watanuki grabbed him and pulled him down, connecting their lips._

_And Doumeki could have beat the shit out of him._

_End._

_Okay, that ended up better than I thought it would. And I can sort of imagine Himawari halfway home like "gasp! My DouWata senses are tingling!!!" Lawl. Okay, that's it._


End file.
